Cerulean
by allisath
Summary: Hermione's world is turned upside down when she comes home early to the horrible sight of her boyfriend on top of her friend. Getting on with her life, however miserably, she continues to work, and everyday is the same- that is until a tall, beautiful angel comes running through the hospital entry. The first thing she sees are his cerulean eyes, and instantly she's hooked.EWE, PH.
1. grey

Hermione walks into her apartment, after a long day at St Mungos. She stops, hearing strange noises coming from the bedroom ' shit! Someone's broken in' she thinks. Hermione flings open the door, wand at the ready. What she saw was more devastating than she could've imagined. Her boyfriend was on top of another woman, in _her _bed.

"RONALD WEASLEY!' she yells. Finally he looks up, shocked. He quickly gets up, and she sees the face of the slut who's been fucking her husband. "Cho? How could you do this to me?" Hermione asks. "Mione, it's not what it looks like it's jus-" Ron is immediately cut off by his now _ex-_girlfriend. "Not what it looks like… NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! Then what the HELL is it? Perhaps Cho came by to look for me, the door was open so she came in. She wandered into the bedroom, to find that you had just gotten undressed. Due to some unfortunate circumstances, you fell on her. Is that what happened?" "Yeah, Mione… that's what happened!" Ron and Cho let out a sigh of relief with the excuse they had been given. "Oh its all alright then. A couple of little flaws in your plan though… how did Cho get naked? And also, Cho- being my _ex_ best friend knew my working schedule off by heart. So- are there any more idiotic excuses, or can I just skip to the part where i throw you both out and let you face the wrath of Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George?" " Look Mione, I know that you're upset, but don't you think you're overreacti-" **SMACK!** " Get the fuck out of my house. NOW!" Ron and Cho scrambled around putting their clothes on before separately apparating away.

Finally, Hermione collapsed onto the ground in a sobbing heap. This is how Harry and Ginny found her when they apparated over 5 minutes later. " Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed "what has my dickhead brother done to you?! Harry, look at her! Oh I _will_ get my brother for this!" Harry sighed and crouched down to Hermione's level and said " I'm so sorry Mione, we should've realised sooner. I'm so sorry" Hermione didn't reply, just sobbed for the loss of the love of her life.

**A/N**: Hey guys, if you are reading this, thank you. Some of you might like this story- some of you might hate it. Either way, thank you for reading. Obviously I hope that you enjoyed it, but as this is my first story, I'm keeping my expectations low. If you find this offensive or wish for me to remove it, please just leave a review or PM me. Also, I wouldn't mind having a Beta, someone who has experience and actually knows what they're doing! If you're interested, just contact me.

Sorry for those who like it, that it's such a short chapter. If I get 1 non-hate (I don't mind constructive criticism, that counts as non-hate) then I shall post a longer chapter/ next chapter.

Review if you want to, you know where the button is.  
Alli :)


	2. beige

The next morning Hermione woke up with a stiff back and red eyes. "Uuuggghhh" she groaned groggily as she turned to look at her alarm clock. "Shit!" she screamed "7:30 already!? Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! I've still got to get ready and Argggghhh, i can't go to work looking like this! Oh I'm soooo late." She muttered furiously whilst simultaneously brushing her hair and making some coffee. "Aren't you forgetting something Mione?" a voice said from behind her. Hermione spun around to face the intruder.

"Ginny! Don't ever do that again. I was terrified." Hermione exclaimed. "Sorry, Harry left for work early so i figured I'd keep you company. And you do realise that you can do magic, right?" She replied. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thanks Gin, but I have to go to work." Mione explained. "Really… that's not what your boss thinks" Ginny said cheekily. "Ginevra Molly Weasley. What. Have. You. Done?" she glared daggers at her friend. "Look Mione, I just called in and said that you'd had a bad day yesterday. Your boss insisted that you take the day off. Is it really true that you haven't taken any leave for 3 years?" Ginny asked. "Hmph" Hermione huffed sulkily, refusing to answer the last part. "What are we going to do today then?" "Well I figured that a little bit of retail therapy couldn't hurt…" Ginny had grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated them to muggle London before she could protest. Hermione glared at Ginny, while Ginny giggle nervously. "Oh come on Mione, loosen up a bit. You never know, you might even enjoy yourself." Hermione sighed, surrendering. " Oh fine. I guess it couldn't hurt."

3 hours, 7 clothes stores, 3 shoe shops, 1 café and 1 lingerie store later, they arrived back at Hermione's flat. They both sat down on her worn out sofa and conjured themselves a cold glass of lemonade. As they sipped on their drinks, Hermione realised that she hadn't thought of Ron all day. She smiled and put her feel up on the table.

After a while Ginny had to head home and pick up her 4 year old son James from Molly's house. After the burrow was burnt down, he Ministry rewarded her a gorgeous two story house in the country for her contributions in the Second Wizard World War- or the war of the Phoenix, as it had been dubbed. "I'll see you there for dinner on Sunday right? Oh, and don't worry about my _dearest_ brother Ronald. My mother has put wards up so that neither he nor the stupid wench can get in. Apparently 'No son of hers would put such a sweet and innocent young lady through all of that'" Ginny said, smirking. "Yeah, yeah" Hermione said, rolling her eyes "I'll be there. Should I bring some of my special chocolate cheesecake for dessert?" Ginny moaned just at the thought of the delectable treat. "God yes. I love your cheesecakes, especially the chocolate ones. Mmmm." "Well then Ginny, because I am celebrating the start of my new life, I'll home make the biscuit for the base." " The extra quadruple chocolate base with the little chunky pieces?" Ginny's mouth was watering. "Yes, Gin. The extra quadruple chocolate base with the little chunky pieces. Ooh, I'm in a festive mood now" Hermione said smiling. "Anyway Ginny, you'd better collect James. Tell him that Aunt Mione sends him love. See you on Sunday!" Ginny waved to Hermione before popping out of the kitchen.

Hermione sat back down on the couch and decided on a course of action. 'I can't just rely on Harry and Ginny for the rest of my life. I have to do _something_! Okay- option 1: mooch around doing nothing and wait for inspiration. Option 2: Start cooking the cheesecake for Sunday even though it's only Friday. Option 3: Go to work and get some paperwork done. Option 4: Change my life completely and for the better.' Considering the options, she ruled out number 1, then number 2. Eventually she decided to take a leap of faith.

Hermione apparated right outside the door of her boss' office. She quickly prepared herself before knocking firmly. " Come in" her boss called out. She opened the door and walked into the office. "Healer Granger, isn't it a bit late? And I thought you'd taken the day off." He questioned suspiciously. " Look, I know this might sound very sudden but i've decided that I need to make some big changes in my life. I am going to be resigning from St Mungo's, and I am here to give you my 2 week notice. Please don't ask me to reconsider as I have thought over this extensively." She really hadn't but he wouldn't call her bluff. "A- are you sure Miss Granger, I mean you've always worked late and shown so much enthusiasm! And you've always done this and" Hermione started to tune out her former boss's blathering. She cut him off mid sentence "Mr Colmer, as much as I appreciate the recognition, I will be leaving the healing profession. I simply came here to notify you. I shall be returning back home now, and shall see you in the morning. Good Evening sir." She turned and apparated away, leaving a very stunned and confused Mr Colmer behind her.

Meanwhile, Hermione returned back to her flat and reflected on her decision. She was finally going to follow her dreams and open the bookstore in Diagon Alley that she's always had her eye on. 'Phoenix Feathers! That's what I'll call it, in remembrance and honour of the war. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I am going to manage, own, staff and stock my very own book store... I can't wait!" As she looked back on her decision she felt content. She rarely felt this way, happy sure, but never content. She knew then that she'd made the right decision. No matter what challengers the world might throw at her, she's take them all on board, and sail them around the world.

**A/N:** Hey guys, here is chapter 2, I really hope you liked it.!**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT**! I'm sure that everyone is aware that the first chapter was quite short, so aimed to write 1000 words for the 2nd chapter. I am glad to say that the 2nd chapter is 1014 in plot (Not including A/N in count).

I would also like to thank some people.

The Readers, all of the below fall under this category. Even if you didn't follow, review or favourite, thank you for reading :) (I would hereby like to name you all the 'Periwinkles'

The Followers: I would really like to thank you all personally, but there are quite a few (YAY!) so... I will just thank the first 3. Thank you Baccax95, kittie night and Running angel. Even if your name was left out, please know that each and every follow meant the world to me.

The Reviewers: Not all of you demonstrated your love like followers and favouriters, but you are what help me improve. You give me advice, inspiration, encouragement and ideas. So thank you :) Special thank you's go to dracosgirl007, kelseydk and 07Hermione07.

The favouriters: I must say, I'm shocked at how many I got after just one chapter. All I can say is thank you, and I hope to keep on living up to your expectations. A big thanks to neslihan, loopsylilipop and supernaural13.

All of your support means so much to me. Please PM me if you have any concerns, ideas or just want to chat :)  
Alli


	3. platinum

***Beep Beep Beep Beep* **"Ugghhhh" Hermione groaned. 'Is it already time to get up? Thank god I'll be able to sleep in once I've got my book store underway'. She slowly got out of bed and started getting ready for work. Getting ready was so much easier now that Ron had left- and taken all his clutter with him. The difference in the bathroom was astounding, it was so nice and… _clean! _Hermione breathed a sigh of contentment, and hummed the latest hit by The Weird Sisters while she brushed her hair into a manageable bun. Then she had to moisturise, cleanse and finally, brush, floss and rinse her teeth. Her parents were dentists, so she had these habits ingrained into her morning and night routine.

Once she was finished in the bathroom, she planned to go into the kitchen and grab some eggs, toast and coffee- but o the way there she noticed the time. '7:30 already? Shit! I'm gonna be late. I suppose I could just grab coffee and a muffin from the small café next to St Mungo's.'

As Hermione was waiting for her coffee at the little store she saw the cutest little boy running around the streets. He had blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. There was a name for that colour, but she couldn't quite remember it. The waitress called that her coffee was ready, and she turned around to get it. By the time she looked back at the streets, the little boy had disappeared.

It was very busy at work, and everyone was rushing around- going from patient to patient. Hermione huffed the loose strands of her hair away from her face. She looked down at her clipboard to see who she was seeing next, and she was devastated by what she saw. "Alannah Feathersby?" she called. 'Oh god. Here we go again- my eyes are sore, I've got a headache, no i can't have _that_, I have to have _that! _I can't lie down on that, it's too cold, now it's too hot!' Alannah was a frequent patient at St Mungo's (unfortunately for the staff) and always had something to complain about. Of course, there was never anything really wrong, and it was all very trying. 'I can't deal with this today. Please don't make me, please don't make me, please don't ma…" her pleading was interrupted by a sudden cry.

"HELP! I found this little boy unconscious on the side of the street with blood on his face. He needs to be seen NOW!" Hermione instantly- and thankfully- referred Ms Feathersby to a different healer and rushed to the small boy's aid. She was alarmed to discover that it was the same boy that she had seen earlier in the day- with the platinum hair and the silver eyes. She suddenly felt an inexplicable maternal side of her come to life as she looked down at the helpless and injured boy in front of her.

She immediately took control of the situation. "Quickly" she yelled "I need a free room and a sterilisation kit. We have an unconscious boy here. I'd say that he's about 6 years of age." She checked his pulse "Oh Thank goodness- he's still breathing". She herself sighed in relief at this particular piece of information. The next few hours rushed by stressfully, with Hermione stitching up the boy's head, disinfecting it, cleaning his hair of any blood and generally being worried about his wellbeing.

When he finally woke up, Hermione decided to find out about him "What's your name?" She asked lovingly.  
"My name is Scorpius" he replied in a cute voice "What's your name?"

"My name is Hermione, Scorpius- but you can call me Mione."  
"And you can call me Scorp." He gave Hermione a toothy grin as he said this.  
"Do you know where your mum or dad is, Scorp?" she inquired gently.  
"I haven't seen my mummy in a long time. But I saw my daddy this morning. He'll be here soon- won't he?" Scorpius suddenly looked very scared, and Hermione assumed that he had never really been away from his dad.

Hermione looked at him pityingly. "I'm sure he will, But while you're here, why don't you come with me. I'll take care of you until your dad arrives."  
"Yeah! You can take care of me Mione" he exclaims with a huge smile on his face.  
"I'll be back in one moment then Scorp, I've got to tell someone where we are going." She walked outside to tell Jessica- a fellow healer and friend of hers where she was going. "Are you sure about this?" Jessica asked "I mean you don't really know him, who knows whose son he is?"  
"I don't care who his parents are, he is such a sweet little boy. Anyways, I just wanted to know if you could tell anyone who asks about him that we'll be out the back of the hospital, in the kid's area."  
"Sure" she replies "As long as you know what you're doing" Jessica gives Hermione a quick smile before going out to see her next patient.

Hermione walked back into the room that Scorpius was in to show him where they would be waiting. "Come on Scorp, let's go play shall we?" Scorpius' eyes lit up at the mention of playing. Hermione chuckled and lead him towards the private kids waiting area, where the children of healer's would stay if they ever came in.

**A/N** Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the wait... I have no excuse. I just wasn't in the mood. Anyway, next chapter is just about done, just a few tweaks. It will be published by NEXT WEEKEND! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

Love you all periwinkles, thanks again for reading :)

Alli


End file.
